Methanol has been converted to olefins and aromatics by catalytic dehydration of methanol, using ZSM-5 acidic zeolite. The obtained product has a reported distribution as follows:
______________________________________ Light Gas (C.sub.1, C.sub.2) 1.3 LPG (C.sub.3, C.sub.4) 17.8 Gasoline (C.sub.5 -C.sub.12) 80.9 Aromatics (% of gasoline) 38.6 ______________________________________